


All For Harry

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: The moment the killing curse hit him, the only thought in his mind was 'I can't leave Harry.'  Cedric will face death and come back, all for him, All For Harry.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Title: All For Harry  
Author: gypsysue  
Fandom/Genre: Harry Potter  
Relationship(s): Harry/Cedric  
Content Rating: R  
Warnings: Violence, character death, talks of child abuse (physical only), possible revenge, some character bashing.  
Summary: The moment the killing curse hit him, the only thought in his mind was 'I can't leave Harry.' Cedric will face death and come back, all for him, All For Harry.  
Written for RT challenge, which I didn't finish....I will finish this eventually.

Chapter 1

Cedric smiled at Harry, as they both reached for the cup, the smile that was returned made his heart skip a beat. He could not believe how his life had taken a turn since he found the small boy hiding from the rest of the school after being accused of being the Heir of Slytherin. Anyone who had half a thought in their empty heads could tell he wasn't what they were accusing him of being. Especially considering his history, and hadn't that been shocking for Cedric to discover.

They had spent a lot of time together after he had found Harry huddled in a corner trying to hide from the world, and he had learned bits and pieces about Harry's life during the years. They had kept their friendship a secret, "if no-one knows we are friends, no-one will come after you, because of me," he had said in a tiny voice, "you are the one thing I have that is just mine," Harry had added and blushed. Cedric had agreed at the time, because it had made Harry happy, and anything that made him happy was very okay, but he had found it hard to stand back and watch at times.

It was especially hard when Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, Cedric had wanted nothing more than to reassure his Harry, and that had been the first time Cedric had realised his feelings had shifted. But it was after the first task, that he couldn't sit back anymore. They had found a quiet place to settle down, as soon as they could be alone, and Harry had finally opened up fully.

"You know, I grew up with muggles?" Harry murmured, causing Cedric to blow out a breath and nod his head, afraid of interrupting in case he stopped talking. "They kept me in the cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter, they didn't like me very much," Cedric watched as Harry took a deep breath and tried to centre himself. He wrapped his arm around Harry's skinny shoulder and pulled him close, gently rubbing his back.

"It's alright Harry, let it out, you are safe with me," Cedric whispered in his ear, and that's just what Harry did. By the end of the conversation, both of them were emotional wrung out, and Cedric was more in awe of the boy in front of him than he had ever been. Listening to his life story, he was also worried about how he could help the boy he had come to care for so much. It seemed like everyone and everything was pitted against this boy and he had no idea how to stop the oncoming storm.

"Harry, you are not going back to the Dursleys, we will figure something out, I will get my parents to help. At the end of the year, we will all sit down together, and find a way to help you out of this mess. There has to be a way, and between us, we will find it and make it right." What happened next was etched in his memory forever, his shy Harry, had kissed him and everything else seem to pale in comparison to those lips on his. It was sweet and gentle and hesitant, but most of all it was perfect.

Cedric felt the tug behind his navel, and couldn't wait to get started on all the plans they had made, it would be a little easier now since they were both winners of the Triwizard cup. His smile froze on his face, and he could sense Harry shifting nervously beside him, something wasn't right.

“Kill the spare,” echoed through the graveyard they had landed in.

“Avada Kedavra,” the green light sped at him and he had just enough time to see the horrified look on Harry's face before he knew nothing more.

Cedric sat up quickly, his mind whirling as the memories rushed back to him, his first thought was of Harry. He couldn't leave him alone, Harry was counting on him to help him. Not only that, but his death just might be the last thing to push Harry over the edge.

“What am I going to do?” he whispered as he got up. He took a moment to look around, trying to figure out where he was, it looked like the same corridor in Hogwarts, where he had first met Harry, hiding from the school’s population.

“I thought you might be more comfortable here,” a feminine voice sounded from behind him. He spun around quickly and gasped as he came face to face with Lily Potter.

“How?” he murmured taking a step towards Harry's mother.

“It wasn't easy, I must say, but Death is more interested in Tom Riddle that you. You just so happened to have changed Harry's destiny, and for that, I could not be more grateful.”

“I don't understand?” he admitted, as he sat beside Lily when she gestured to a bench he hadn't seen before.

“We are not supposed to interfere in the lives of the living, we can watch certain segments of their lives, bits and pieces of critical points in their timelines, but we are forbidden to make any changes.” She blushed slightly as she looked up at him, her eyes full of mischief, “I may have interfered, a little,” she said as she pinched her forefinger and thumb together, “just a smidgen, mind you, but it was enough to kick-start the chain of events that have led us here.”

Cedric couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face, she seemed smug and content by her actions, it was the same look Harry had after he had kissed him. “What did you do?”

“You must understand, I had to do something, Harry was headed for nothing but heartache and pain, then marriage to a girl he never loved, potions you see,” her anger was almost another entity in the space between them “I had to try something, and then you were there, I just had to nudge, just a little for you to turn down the right corridor, just a slight whisper,” here she looked defiant. “I could have just let you move on past him, you would still be here, with one exception, you would not be able to do what I need you to do.”

“What is that?”

“I need you to go back, to change what was going to happen, to make things right,” she waved her hand and a table appeared in front of them, a Pensieve in the centre, memories glowing in the bowl. “This is what would have happened had I not sent you to Harry.”

Cedric gave her one last look, and stuck his head in the Pensieve, what followed was devastating to him. By the time he returned from the memories, he was beyond furious at the people in Harry's life. He was let down time and again, used for other people's goals. “I see,” Cedric said, trying very hard to hold his temper. It was probably the Hufflepuff in him that didn't want to upset, what to him, was his future mother in law. “What can I do from here?” he could tell she had a plan of some kind, “and what price do you have to pay for this? And more importantly, how do you know this will be his future?”

Lily shook her head, a small grin on her face, “as to how I know this, let's just say that I was giving a few tips from a wonderful woman, which reminds me, we need to discuss Luna Lovegood,” Lily paused with a smile on her face before continuing.

“The price was you,” she held up her hand to stop him from interrupting, “to die for someone you love, it can do many things. My love for him, saved him that night, your love for him and, his love for you, well... you opened his heart to many things, Cedric. Harry was so close to giving up, to just doing what was expected of him, instead of what made him happy, but then I nudged you into his life. Your death, now it serves a bigger purpose, and if you go back, an exchange has to be made, and unwilling exchange. Voldemort's Horcrux, that he unwittingly left inside Harry, I will use that as a sacrifice, since he would never want to give that up.”

At the look on his face, Lily smiled softly, “do not worry, Cedric, my love protects him even now. My magic has sealed that piece of his soul into the scar on Harry's forehead. It is unfortunate that it causes him pain, but at least it can not control him, and soon it will serve as an exchange for you, a soul for a soul, so to speak, though just a down payment. You must hunt down the others if you return, I will tell you all about them as we plan, but I must know, will you return?

“Of course, I made a promise to Harry and I intend to keep it. Besides, I won't allow them to use him like that, or for Voldemort to win.” Lily took his hand, squeezing it tightly as she smiled at him.

“Then let's get planning, and filling you in on what you need to know. Oh, and I have a message for Sirius Black that you need to show him.”

Cedric had no clue how much time he spent with Lily, but they had a firm plan in mind. He stood and she pulled him close, “give Harry a hug and kiss from me, and tell him I will always love him and am proud, every minute of every day that he is my son.” With that, she kissed his cheek and his world started to spin, the future blurred and disappeared as he moved to the time he needed to return to.

The first thing he felt was the pain, radiating through his back as he hit the ground, then he became aware of the weight on top of him, finally sound came back and he heard Harry crying. He wiggled just a little, and Harry stopped moving, his head coming up to look Cedric in the eyes, his mouth slightly agape, which Cedric found a little funny. He would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. He also wondered why he was here and not back at the exact time the killing curse hit him. Time was a funny thing.

He pulled Harry close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and whispered in his ear, “Shh, I have a lot to tell you, but please, just follow my lead till we can get some time alone to talk, okay? Trust me, and just let me handle things no matter how weird or unusual I acted.”

“Okay,” he replied and Cedric could tell Harry was in shock, and not just from him still being alive, he could feel Harry's heart beating rapidly against his chest, and he ached to tell him everything.

Cedric sat up, pulling Harry with him and looked around, trying to find his father. He could hear the screams and chaos all around him, but he had to focus. His dad came into view and Cedric got up and moved to him, keeping a tight hold on Harry, all the while scanning for Moody. “Dad,? I need you to do something for me, it's important, I will explain everything later, but I need you to get Madam Bones for me right now, and I need Ragnok too.”

“Why do you need the Goblin King?” Cedric shook his head and gave his dad a look that he was very familiar with, after all, it was a look he had learned from his mother, who had just joined them.

“Just tell him a great disservice has been done to the House of Potter, and the Potter account manager is responsible. He needs to clean house and get to Hogwarts as soon as possible before the breach becomes too much. Tell him, Figuli contractum fuerit dissipata.”

He watched as his dad pulled in a sharp breath, stood back, tapped his Head of House ring, “Gringotts Emergency,” he said and disappeared. He could tell his mother wanted to ask questions, but he also knew she would wait until they were alone. He couldn't be more grateful for her right now. His mother was a formidable woman to any who crossed those she loved, she was very much like Lily Potter.

“Cedric, I was so worried,” she pulled him and, by extension, Harry into a hug, causing Harry to stiffen slightly. Harry was looking completely bewildered but had not asked anything, which Cedric as grateful for, though he knew, just like his mother, Harry was just waiting for the right time.

He turned slightly to see Dumbledore, who had previously been sidetracked, fast approaching them, with Moody right behind him. Cedric couldn't quite stop the sneer from making its way onto his face at the sight of Barty Jr. in disguise. “Mum, Harry and I need to get to the hospital wing, we are both injured and the only thing keeping us upright is the fact we are hanging on to each other.” He smiled at her look of concern, as she started to herd them away from the approaching men and towards to castle.

“Lady Diggory, a word if you wouldn't mind,” Dumbledore asked as he made his way to their sides.

“It will have to wait, Headmaster, the boys need medical attention and I am sure you would not deny them that, would you?” the look she gave the man could freeze dragon fire, and caused the man to stumble slightly.

“Of course, we will just accompany you...”

Primrose stopped and turned to face Dumbledore, her face showing her displeasure at his assumptions, “are you trying to say that I am not capable of taking care of my own child? Do I need to remind you, just who you are speaking to Mr Dumbledore,” she turned and continued on, leaving a stuttering Headmaster behind her. Harry giggled slightly and tried very hard to cover it up, which set Cedric off too.

“Well,” Primrose sighed, “what kind of man tries to tell a mother how to take care of a child.” The disgusted mixed with annoyance was easy to hear in her voice as she pulled the boys along.

“Thank you, Mrs Diggory,” Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Now, none of that dear, as I told you in Cedric's letters, you can call me Primrose,” she gave him a sly look before adding, “or Mum if you prefer.” Cedric watched as Harry turned the colour of a tomato, and pulled him a little closer.

They made it to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was setting up the room as if expecting injuries. They could hear her ranting about idiot people setting up children to compete in stupid contests. She turned as Primrose sat the boys on a bed, and hurried over. “Oh Harry dear, why is it always you?” she waved her wand over him first, doing a surface scan for current injuries, tutted and then turned to do an in-depth scan on Cedric.

“Madam Pomfrey, can I ask why you are only doing a surface scan on Harry?” Primrose asked as she studied the spells the Matron was using.

Pomfrey's face seemed to cloud over in anger, before she collected herself, “I have been trying for four years to get the permission to treat Harry correctly. I have written to those awful relatives of his, going over the Headmaster, since he told me he would deal with it and hasn't. That horrible woman wrote back telling me to mind my own business and just treat the injuries he develops as they occur. I have reported it so often, the file for Harry is as thick as Hagrid's leg, but nothing is ever done. I just keep getting, 'we are looking into it' responses.” She turned and walked over to the potions cupboard and hurried back with their potions.

“Here drink these,” she said handing each boy their phials to drink from, “I have an appointment with Madam Bones, I managed to get one for during the school break if they refuse to answer my letters properly, I will show her what I have, face to face.” She smiled down at Harry and ran her hands through his hair, nobody failed to notice that he didn't flinch at her touch, and even smiled up at her slightly, though he was red with embarrassment, both women knew about Harry's past.

“Well, I think you will be able to run those scans very soon,” Cedric said as the door to the hospital wing banged open and an irate Goblin King and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement barrelled into the room. Cedric couldn't tell who was angrier.

Harry had shrunk slightly back from the noise and the angry-looking Goblin and witch as they descended upon them, causing Cedric to comfort him. “King Ragnok, Madam Bones, perhaps you could calm yourselves before you cause any more upset to Harry,” he said as he rubbed Harry's back.

“I apologise, but a breach has been committed and Gringotts must make amends.” Cedric watched as Ragnok calmed himself and faced Harry, “ I have just learned that you have been ill-informed of your circumstances, and have come immediately to try to rectify this injustice. The former Potter Account Manager and Goblins involved have been dealt with, and we will be passing on our reports to Madam Bones as soon as the full report of the breach is ready.”

“I don't understand, what is going on? What Potter Account Manager, I, what is going on? Cedric?” Harry turned and looked up at him, and Cedric could see the turmoil swimming in his eyes. He pulled Harry close and kissed the top of his head.

“It's okay Harry, I promise, we will get everything sorted out.” he said before turning to Ragnok, “who is Harry's magical guardian, we need to get a full medical scan for Harry but the muggles he lives with refuse permission?”

Cedric wasn't sure he had ever seen a Goblin change colours so quickly, and even he leant back slightly at the look on the Goblins face. “ He was supposed to be raised by Lord Sirius Black. I had the will activated as soon as I had word of the breach, and it seems Lord Black was not only the rightful guardian of Harry Potter but was not the secret keeper as we were told.” Ragnok was interrupted by Dumbledore, Cornelius and Moody entering the hospital wing, the Headmaster's face looked furious.

“What is going on here?” he demanded, scanning the room.

“A great injustice it seems,” Madam Bones replied, “and if I find out you had your long crooked nose involved in any of this, I will see you run out of not only the school but the Wizengamot.” Cedric could see the quick look of shock run over the old man's face before he cleared it.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, but for now, these boys need their rest. You can continue this later,” Dumbledore said, pulling himself up to his full height and trying to intimidate them into following his suggestion. Cedric could even feel the tingle of magic in his voice.

“This is Goblin business and precedes everything else. You need to leave so we can finish, but before you go you might want to start by explaining what a supposed dead Death Eater is doing Polyjuiced as Mr Moody.” All hell broke loose the minute the words left the Goblins mouth.

Cedric had pushed Harry behind him while his mother had stood in front of both of them, shielding them from the spellfire taking place in the hospital wing. It only lasted seconds and ended with Barty Crouch Jr. stunned and bound on the hospital wing floor. It was only five minutes later, as the shouting was still going on that everyone stopped speaking as Moody convulsed on the floor before turning back into Barty.

“But he's dead,” the voice of Cornelius Fudge broke the stunned silence.

“It would seem not Minister, and if he is not dead, then who exactly did we bury in his place?” Madam Bones asked.

“Would now be a good time to tell you Voldemort's back?” Harry asked as he poked his head around Cedric’s body. He should have known Harry wouldn't stay quiet for long.

“We have business to discuss, everyone must leave except Madam Bones,” Ragnok said glaring at a stuttering Minister.

“As Harry's magical guardian..” Dumbledore was cut off before he could finish.

“You are not now, nor have you ever legally been Harry Potter's legal magical guardian. That is Lord Sirius Black's place, as you well know since you witnessed the will, which has been unsealed.” Cedric watched as Dumbledore paled dramatically. “Furthermore, you knew that Lord Black was not the secret keeper. We are looking into whether or not you knew he never received a trial.” Ragnok finished, all the while sneering at the man.

“You have proof?” Harry asked, “does that mean I get to live with him now, instead of the muggles?” Cedric squeezed him gently and smiled at him in encouragement while nodding his agreement.

“Yes it does,” Ragnok said, “and that is just one of many things we will discuss today, including that fact that everyone has been keeping your heritage from you. You see Harry, may I call you Harry?” Cedric nudged him to get him to answer.

“Yes.”

“Good, now Harry, on your seventeenth birthday, you will become Lord Gryffindor, Head of the house Potter. It is a lot to take in, but I will explain everything. You see, when the school was formed, the founders decided that Gryffindor Castle would be the best place to house it, as it was the largest of all the Castles and held the best wards. Each found was assigned their own part of the Castle to set up, to suit their needs. That is how the houses came into being. But ownership of the Castle did and still does remain solely the property of those with Gryffindor blood. Everything in the Castle, though, remains the possession of the Founders specific heir, and if no heirs are left, they revert to being the property of the owner of the Castle.”

“That must be why you always feel so at home here Harry, it is your actual home.” Cedric noticed Harry was overwhelmed, and still shaking slightly from the Cruciatus Curse. “Maybe we could take a break and get Harry healed properly, and get us some food. We can continue after we eat.” Cedric interrupted when Harry seemed completely overwhelmed.

“Certainly, we can assign a temporary guardian until Lord Black can be freed and treated from his exposure to Dementors,” here Ragnok glared at the still stuttering Minister.

“Of course, I will get the paperwork started immediately,” Madam Bones said.

“Just a minute, Ma'am,” Cedric said, and turned to Harry, “you should give Madam Bones your memories, it will help things go quicker.”

“How?” Harry asked, and Cedric could tell he would have given anything to help his Godfather.

“Think about that day,” Madam Pomfrey said, “are you remembering?” Harry nodded at her, and she pulled her wand but stopped. “Who is the guardian going to be? I can not take the memories without permission.”

“Do you want Mum to do that for you, Harry?” Cedric asked gently.

“Yes please, if it wouldn't be too much trouble Mrs...” he stopped when she looked at him, and Cedric couldn't help but smile, he had seen that look many times before, “Primrose,” Harry ended sounding uncertain, but his mother just smiled gently at him.

“I would be happy to help any way I can Harry. You may take the memories and then do a complete scan as soon as I sign the papers.” Ragnok pulled the parchment out of his pocket along with a self-inking quill and witness the signature after Primrose signed.

“All legal and filed,” Ragnok said as the parchment copied itself and popped out of view except for Primrose's copy.

Poppy gave a heart-warming smile and ran her hands through Harry's hair when she approached him, “Okay Harry, now remember that day you want me to collect and I will pull it from your mind with my wand, it will only be a copy mind, you will not lose the memory,” Cedric could tell she added that part to reassure Harry.

“Okay, ready,” Harry said, and Cedric watched as a copy of the memory was extracted. He hoped Harry only gave the part with the confessions and not the rescuing and time turner part.

“Good, here you go Madam Bones, a verified memory draw by a Mediwitch, now if you could all wait outside, I would like to complete the medical for Harry.”

“Actually,” Madam Bones interrupted, “you mentioned something about Voldemort? Can I have that memory too, it will save time later on.” Harry grinned up at her and nodded.

“Yes, you can have that one too.”

Cedric poked him in the side and whispered, “don't show the part of me being hit with the Killing Curse.” Harry looked at him for a moment and pouted but nodded, and Cedric knew exactly what he was thinking. He had wanted someone else to be known as surviving the Killing Curse besides himself.

“Okay, same procedure Harry,” Madam Pomfrey said, and extracted the memory. She handed it over and shooed them all outside.

“I will need a copy of that for Heir Potters records,” Ragnok said, “and if you need any specialised potions, we are happy to assist in any way we can.” Cedric held back a chuckle as he watched every face in the room show shock. Goblins had the best healing abilities of all species and to be able to be giving that treatment was, well Cedric didn't think it had been done since Godric Gryffindor himself.

“Thank you,” Madam Pomfrey said, and Cedric could see she was trying to settle herself.

Once they had managed to get everyone out of the room, and it had taken some mild threats to make that happen, a full scan was run on Harry, and Cedric could see his mother trying to contain her composure, which was cracking at the seams, Madam Pomfrey was not as successful as his mother was though. She completely lost it, and Cedric watch as Harry smiled at the woman while she ranted and raved about how it was a shame muggle baiting was illegal because she had a few tricks up her sleeve she would love to use.

“I'm sure Dobby would help you so you don't get caught,” Cedric said causing Harry to gape at him.

“You can't be serious?” Cedric laughed as Madam Pomfrey got a maniacal gleam in her eye, as she finished up collecting the potions she needed for Harry, though she let the comment drop.

“I am going to give you a few potions to help you for now, but I think we should get the Goblin healers in to treat you, they can do it in half the time it would take me, and on the added side their potions don't taste like cat pee,” she said laughing.

Harry had just finished the last potion when he heard what she said, “then why did I have to take these ones?” he pouted.

“Well, I have to get my enjoyment somewhere,” she said and laughed at the disgruntled look on his face. Cedric couldn't help but laugh too.

Madam Pomfrey and Primrose went over to the door and Cedric could tell when the privacy spell went up since the yelling stopped. He knew what that conversation was going to entail so he turned his attention to Harry who was watching him closely.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” he asked, “I saw you die, Cedric,” and he watches as Harry choked on those words, tears brimming in his eyes.

“I did die, and I want to show you everything that happened, but not here. All I can tell you, for now, is that I was lucky enough to meet someone special who helped me, giving me the information I needed to help you. Once we get a Pensieve you will see it all, I promise, but I need you to hold it together for now, and don't look the headmaster in the eyes until Ragnok gives you your Heir ring.”

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because of he and Snape, read minds. They use what is called Legilimency, but they need eye contact. You need to learn Occlumency but until you do, your Heir ring will protect your mind enough for you to disengage the attack. Occlumency will also help organise your mind, and that will be a good thing, as it will help with the study as well.”

“Okay, but when will you tell me everything?” Cedric could tell Harry was getting impatient.

“As soon as we are away from here, I promise, Harry.” It was then he remembered someone else he needed to keep an eye on, and asked, “Hey Harry, do you know a Luna Lovegood?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Cedric stood by Harry at the Triwizard presentation, their hands firmly grasped together. Harry had been unsure about outing the two, but Cedric had put his foot down, they had other things to worry about without having to hide their relationship.

“I’m proud to be your boyfriend, Harry, and I don’t care who knows it. Unless you are ashamed to be seen with me?” Cedric had smirked at Harry as he watched him sputter out his denials.

They had talked long into the night about the opposition they would receive from certain people, mainly those that wanted Harry to do things their way. There was also no getting around how annoyed Cho and Ginny would be, though only Cedric knew about Ginny’s obsession. Harry would be informed soon enough. Cho though, she would be a handful, but he only had himself to blame, he should have seen the way she looked at him when he had taken her to the Ball. Looking back he could see it now, but at the time, he only had eyes for Harry.

They had not had time to see anybody yet, as they had been held in the Hospital Wing for the last week, recovering. The awards ceremony was supposed to take place the day after the Tournament but had to be postponed due to their health. Madam Pomfrey had been like a woman possessed, in treating Harry, she had run every scan she could come up with and had the Goblins do the same. The end result had Harry standing at five feet ten instead of five feet four inches, his body had added some mass to it, not a lot but enough to make him look healthy and give him a glow. His scarring had cleared up, even the Basilisk bite had healed.

That conversation with Ragnok had caused another meltdown and had Harry pulled from the Hospital Wing on day six of their recovery, to show the Goblins, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Bones, Cedric and his mum and dad down to the Chamber of Secrets to explore and harvest a very large snake. His scar on his head had also been healed, when the last essence of the dark magic had been cleansed from it, which caused another conversation to take place.

“It happened when I was tied to the headstone and Pettigrew was collecting my blood. The cut caused me pained but it was overshadowed by the pain in my scar. It hurt so bad, I could barely breathe and then I heard this screaming and black smoke seemed to dance in front of my eyes.” Harry paused and seemed to take a long cleansing breath, his eyes were wide with horror as he remembered what had happened, “it wasn’t till later when Primrose was walking us to the Hospital Wing did I wipe my brow and found black sludge mixed with blood on my hand.”

Cedric noticed Ragnok look at him, and he nodded his head. That discussion would be fun. Everything else had been put on hold until the holidays began, the day after the award ceremony.

Harry leant into Cedric’s side as the crowd grew restless, waiting for the Minister for Magic to take to the podium. “Do you think Sirius will be here?”

Cedric kissed the top of Harry’s head, ignoring the “awwww’s” that echoed around the silent room. “Madam Bones said the trial went well, what with the Will, your memories and his testimony under truth serum, what else could they do. You know the Goblins were working on his health and healing him while we were being healed, or held away from prying eyes so we could work out your accounts and get Sirius assigned as your Guardian in both worlds.” He squeezed Harry’s hand, just as the doors to the Great Hall opened and Amelia walked in with Sirius Black.

The whispers grew as he walked up to Harry and Cedric without pause, and pulled them both into a hug. It had been plastered over the Prophet all week about his illegal incarceration and subsequent trial and release. “Sirius,” Harry whispered as he released Cedric’s hand and wrapped both arms around his Godfather.

“Harry, it’s so good to see you again. I hope you don’t mind but I had Potter Castle reopened, and put Dobby and Winky to work, helping the other elves get it ready for our arrival.” A clearing of a throat had him pull back slightly and look at a very uncomfortable Headmaster trying to gain their attention, “we will talk more after the ceremony, I have permission for us to leave directly after so you don’t have to wait around.”

“Cedric?” Harry asked.

“Yes, him too,” Sirius replied and smiled at them both. He moved away as the Minister took to the podium.

The speeches were long and boring, and not one mention was made of Voldemort’s return which caused both boys to scowl. Cedric wondered if the Minister would bury his head in the sand again, one thing he knew for sure, though, if he went after Harry again, they would not stand idly by and let it happen. He had already gotten his dad to get a long list of Law-witches and Law-wizards for them to look over during the break.

Sirius, Amos and Primrose joined them as they were exiting the Great Hall, Cedric turned to Harry and asked, “so what do you want to do with the Galleons?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want them, Ced, I never wanted to participate in this thing, to begin with.”

“Well, how about we put it to a good cause?” Cedric smirked as Harry looked up at him in question. “You said the twins are trying to raise funds to start their own joke shop, how about we become official investors?” Harry was nodding before he had even finished the sentence.

“That is a great idea, we should go tell them before we leave,” Harry said as he started to pull Cedric back towards the Gryffindor table. “Fred, George, come here for a minute,” Harry yelled and waiting for the twins to join them. He manoeuvres the twins out of the Great Hall and pulled them down the corridor. “So,” he said, “Cedric and I were wondering, well it was Cedric’s idea, but I agree..”

“Breath Harry,” George said as Cedric rubbed his back, trying to calm him down, “now what has you so excited?”

“We have decided to use our winnings to invest in a certain joke shop. What do you say?” Cedric asked as Harry nodded along with him, a massive smile on his face. The twins looked completely shocked, before they had one of their conversations without saying a word, “we can draw up a contract if you like?” Cedric added.

“We trust Harry completely, but we want to make sure that he doesn’t just find a way to give us the money and get nothing in return,” Fred said.

“It’s the sort of thing he would do,” George added.

“Well, I don’t really need the money,” Harry mumbled.

“See,” the twins said together, smiling at Harry, “he’s a big softy. You wouldn’t want Cedric to miss out would you?” They watched as Harry sighed and shook his head.

“Okay you lot, how about we have the twins over to Potter Castle during the holidays and you can sort out the agreement. I wouldn’t mind taking a look at it myself.” Sirius said, his eyes all misty, “the Marauders ride again!” he added with a sad smile. “I may even have some things lying around that could be helpful.”

The twins turned to Harry, their mouths hanging open and eyes wide, “Harry, is there something you want to tell us?” the twins asked. Harry and Cedric couldn’t hold in their laughter anymore.

“Harry, you did tell them about Sirius being Padfoot right?” Cedric asked, knowing full well he hadn’t, “and about being taught DADA by Moony last year?” Even Sirius was laughing now at the look of shock on the red-headed faces. Sirius leant forward and placed a hand on each twins shoulder, causing them to look at the hands in awe.

“How about we tell you all about it over the summer, when you come to stay with us?” The twins were nodding their heads, unable to properly form words for a moment. Harry found it hilarious, he had never seen the twins speechless before.

“We better go,” Amos said, looking over his shoulder, all eyes followed to see Dumbledore attempting to get to them.

“Yes, we should.” Sirius said, “we will send Dobby to you with a Portkey to the Castle. Be aware, it will only work for you two, anyone else who tries to use it will not like the results.” With that last warning the group took off, Harry and Cedric’s belongings already having been retrieved and placed at Potter Castle.

They arrived at Potter Castle, and Harry had been stunned at the opulence that surrounded him, “it is hard to go from nothing to owning Hogwarts and this place,” he said sounding a little sad.

Cedric wrapped his arm around Harry, and Sirius led them through to the family room. Cedric steered Harry towards the couch and pulled him down beside him. “Just take a breath and relax, Harry. Dobby.” the elf popped in quivering slightly.

“What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry’s Ceddy?” the little elf asked. Everyone in the room could see the joy emanating from Dobby as he bounced on his feet slightly, his eyes flicking from Harry to Cedric.

“Could you get some tea please, and something light to eat, Harry needs a full stomach to take his potions before he goes to bed.”

“Dobby be doing, right now,” he said and popped away. Harry leant into Cedric as the tea tray popped into place and a plate of sandwiches followed.

“We have a lot to talk about Harry,” Sirius said, “I have been busy with the Goblins while you were recovering at Hogwarts. Amelia has been a great help, getting me a quick trial and the Goblins have been wonderful, running through our paperwork and duties while I was under their care.” Sirius looked down at Harry’s hand, noticing him twirling his Heir ring, it was a habit James had, had also and it caused Sirius to smile. Sirius ran his own fingers over his Lord and Regent rings. It had taken a lot to get the mess the Potter Account Manager had left behind. They were still trying to recover items that had been stolen from the vaults.

“As you know I am unable to go into the Potter or Gryffindor vaults until you key me in, it was only the forethought of your dad, that I was already keyed into the wards here at Potter Castle. He and your mum had wanted you raised here, you see. I am still unsure as to why they didn’t stay here when they were in hidden..” he broke off in thought and seemed to shake himself back to the here and now. Cedric managed to get Harry to eat, while he listened to Sirius, absent-mindedly running a hand through Harry’s hair as he tried to decide if he should include his parents in the conversation he had to have with the other two. It was something he had not discussed with Lily, and now he was unsure as to what he should do. He knew his parents could be very helpful, especially his mother, she was a strong, determined woman, but Lily had not mentioned them at all, and it hadn’t even crossed his mind to ask. He felt a soft breeze skim across his face, almost like a loving touch and sighed softly as the smell of lily’s filled the air.

Sirius stopped speaking mid-sentence as the scent reached his nostrils. He inhaled sharply, a soft, sad smile on his lips and he whispered, “Lily,” and look over at Harry. Harry’s face was one of wonder and sadness, and tears fell from his eyes as his hair rustled in an unseen breeze. He could feel her all around him, like an invisible hug. It was gone just as quick as it appeared, and Harry turned into Cedric, as he held him tight.

“Thank you,” he whispered into the room as he pulled Harry closer. “I have something I need to talk to you all about, and not all of it is going to be easy to hear.”

“What is it Cedric?” his mother asked as she leant forward in her seat.

“When we were in the graveyard when we first landed,” he paused at looked at Harry, who was shaking slightly at the reminder of the events, “we heard voices, and then, I was hit with the Killing Curse,” he paused at the reactions of the room. His mother was shocked, one hand over her heart the other over her mouth, while his dad was shaking his head in denial.

“Cedric,” his mother cried, as she moved off of her seat and knelt in front of him, grabbing his hand and squeezing tightly.

“There was no pain, it was all so sudden. My first thought, honestly, was of Harry, the thought of leaving him behind, it was heartbreaking to me. I noticed I was in what looked like the corridor I first met Harry in and then a voice came out of nowhere ‘I thought you would be more comfortable here,’ she said, and I about fainted, I think all I could say was ‘how?’ as I saw her walking towards me.”

“Lily?” he asked, catching on quickly, “she always was the smartest witch we knew, even death couldn’t stop her protecting Harry.”

“Yes, I met Lily, and we talked. She told me many things, some disturbing, some wonderful,” Cedric smiled as he held onto Harry, “she also told me how she had arranged it so Harry and I would meet his second year. ‘A little nudge in the right direction’, she called it. If it hadn’t been for her, I would have died that night and never come back. I owe her, everything,” he breathed out, as he turned his head burying his nose in Harry’s hair and using the scent to centre himself. “She has messages, for Harry and Sirius, it was, meeting her, being in her presence when she talked about Harry, her love for him, it was like another entity in the room, it flowed out of every part of her. It is so hard to describe, I hope the Pensieve memories can do it justice.”

“I remember,” Sirius said, his voice sorrowful, “when she held him for the first time, her face lit up with happiness and love fill the room like magic itself was rejoicing with her. James was completely overwhelmed and I wasn’t much better. When she let me hold you for the first time, Harry, I am not ashamed to say I cried with the joy of it, James as well, though he was more of a blubbering mess,” Sirius added with a laugh. Harry had been very quiet besides Cedric, his tears falling freely as he listens to them talk, a soft smile on his face.

“Can we, I would like to view the memories, it would be nice to have one of her that wasn’t about her death,” Harry said, leaning into Cedric.

“Lily said there would be a Pensieve in the office here, you need the Lord or Heir ring to open the hidden room behind the desk.”

“Yes, I remember Charlus showing it to us when we were fifteen, I’ll just go get it,” Sirius said as he got up.

“Cedric,” Primrose’s voice shook slightly, “my baby, you..” her sobs stopped her short. She had moved back to the couch next to her husband and was squeezing his hand tightly, his father didn’t look much better, but Cedric could see he was trying to be strong for her.

“I know mum, try not to dwell on the Killing Curse part, and remember that I am still here.” It was hollow words, he knew, but he was not sure what he was supposed to say. He knew his mother would be devastated by this, but there was no easy way to tell them, ‘hey guess what, I died, but no worries, Mrs Potter made a deal with Death and I’m fine now!’

He could see her struggling to come to terms with the fact, that she could have lost her baby, her only child. He understood the look, it was similar to the one Lily Potter wore when she spoke of Harry, though hers was more heartbreaking in the fact that she would have to wait for Death to take her son before she could hold him in her arms again. And what a terrible thing to have to wait for, the constant struggle between wanting to be with your baby, but wanting him to live a full and loving life. Lily would always choose a full and loving life, she had proven that already, but the cost of that could be found shining in her eyes, Harry’s eyes.

At that moment Sirius returned with the Pensieve and placed it on the table between them. “You know what to do I take it?”

“Yes,” he turned to Harry, “where do you want me to start it from?” Cedric was unsure if Harry could handle seeing him hit with the curse again, and didn’t think his parents needed to see that.

“After,” Harry and Primrose said and the same time, and smiled sadly at each other.

“Okay, I will show you from where she said she thought I would be more comfortable where we were.” Cedric placed his wand against his temple and pulled the memory out, placing it into the Pensieve, “ready?”

Sirius dimmed the lighting and tapped the bowl three times, on the projection rune. The room was suddenly filled with the image of a confused-looking Cedric and Lily Potter’s smiling face. They watched as Lily spoke of what she had done to make sure he could go back, the talk about the exchange had all but Cedric suck in harsh breaths. Sirius paused the memory and turned to Cedric, "is it gone, the piece in him?”

“Yes, Harry told Ragnok of the pain in his head and the black mist, the Horcrux was taken while he was tied to the gravestone. I have already given him the list of what the others are and where they are. I am pretty sure they will be all taken care of over the holidays. You will see Lily left nothing to chance.”

Sirius nodded and restarted the memory, and Harry leant into Cedric for support, “she is so beautiful,” Harry whispered.

“Yes, she really is.”

The memory continued, as Lily talked about titles and money, all the legal things Sirius and Ragnok were already sorting out, but things got quite heated when the memories, within the memories played out. They watch as Cedric went into the Pensieve Lily had supplied, it caused a nauseating experience to all watching, before horror washed over their faces at the life Harry lead, without Cedric.

The blame for his death, the loneliness, you could see the exact moment he had given up. But it was the potions that had the most response. It was hard to understand how anyone could do that, but it was worse for Harry, knowing it was people he thought were his friends. All for jealousy.

“We need to keep a close eye on those little Weasley’s,” Sirius said, as he paused the memory again, and everyone agreed.

“We need to keep a close eye on Hermione,” Harry added, mortified that he would not be the only victim.

As the memory restarted, Lily’s voice echoed around the room, “I have a message for Sirius Black that you need to show him.” They saw Cedric nod, and Lily continued, “Sirius,” she said, “I want you to know, that you never stood a chance when it came to getting Harry. Plan upon plan had been made to ensure it,” she paused and gave him her patent, ‘you did something wrong’ look, “but did you have to make it so easy on Dumbledore. I mean, come on, going after Peter like that was just plain stupid.” She seemed to shake herself and smiled again, “anyway, as I was saying, it was never going to be, so I don’t want you to blame yourself any longer, because I know you Sirius Black, and I know it would be eating you up inside, what Harry suffered. Just know I never left him unprotected, I made sure my magic was wrapped around him, helping him as much as I could.”’

Sirius had tears in his eyes as he looked at her, “I’ll try, Lily,” he said. It was almost like she had heard him when her smile grew.

“Make sure you tell Harry all about us, I want him to know how much he was loved, how much I wish I could be there, now, holding him when he cries, celebrating his joys and laughing with him in the good times. He made my life worth every sacrifice, worth every tear, the joy I felt, the love I still feel,” she paused as a tear ran down her face. “Just make sure, Sirius, above all else, my boy knows love.”

The sombre mood changed as Lily and Cedric started to plan, deciding how they were going to go ahead, “You need to Goblin King, Ragnok, and Madam Bones, as soon as possible, it will cut off Dumbledores access to Harry, and it will help get Sirius free. I do not want Harry going back to my sister’s house,” Lily said, and everyone could tell how angry she was, “he was never supposed to go there, its just lucky for me that I had placed my own special wards around my sister and her family, just in case. It would have been a lot worse for my precious boy if I hadn’t. Anyway, tell Ragnok Figuli contractum fuerit dissipata, and he will act accordingly. It is the quickest and most efficient way to get the Goblins behind Harry. We are just lucky Griphook had no honour, which is a real shame since his Grandfather was a wonderful Goblin.”

The planning continued for a while, both throwing ideas back and forth and getting rather rowdy with it. When the two were finally satisfied, they both stood and Lily pulled him close, “give Harry a hug and kiss from me, and tell him I will always love him, and I am proud, every minute of every day that he is my son.” She kissed his cheek, and then the world began to spin and the memory ended with Cedric waking up, Harry on top of him, crying.

“I can’t even begin to express my gratefulness to Lily,” Primrose stated as she patted her tears away with her handkerchief, “ but I will do everything I can to help you with your plans.” She stood gracefully and walked over to her son, pulling him up and into an embrace. “Lily has given me a gift beyond all gifts. To have you here with me, when things could have been so different, the thought of you not being with us anymore, it is just too much to bear, Cedric.” Primrose turned and reached for Harry, pulling him up when he accepted her hand, “and you my dear, dear boy, you are family, and from now on, in honour of Lily, I must insist you call me mum.”

She squeezed both her boys and plotted in her mind, her own ways to protect them both, starting with their relationship. “Amos, Sirius,” she said as she released the boys, “I think it is time we discuss an iron clad betrothal contract. I will not have anyone trying to separate our boys unless it is our boys themselves.”

“How about we have some tea,” Sirius said calling for Dobby to bring fresh tea, “and ask the boys what they want.”

“Yes,” Amos agreed, “quite right, Primrose, I understand your determination after what we have just seen, but we must take their feelings into account.”

“Of course, but anyone can see the boys are in love, Amos, I am just making sure no Weasley, or anyone else, gets in the way. And we must keep an eye on that girl Cedric took to the Ball, did you see the way she was watching them at the Winners Ceremony.”

The adults began to discuss things between them, and Cedric just laughed softly and pulled Harry close, “they will realise we are in the room soon enough, I think, but I owe you a gift from your mother.” With that, he pulled Harry close and kissed his cheek, the smell of Lily’s surrounding them as they held each other close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cedric rolled over in the bed on his side of Harry’s room, where Dobby had to lead them last night. He had inquired about his own room, which had been set up for him, but Harry had asked him to stay, and he had agreed easily. It had been a rough time for Harry and last night just added to it.

He smiled to himself as he wondered what his parents and Sirius had finally decided, and wondered if he and Harry should give them a hard time about it. Cedric was of legal age now, so nothing could be done without his approval, but Harry, who would be fifteen next month, was at the mercy of his guardian. Lucky for them it was Sirius, and they both knew he would not do anything Harry didn’t approve of. The sound of movement broke his thoughts, and he watched as Harry stretched and his eyes fluttered open.

He smiled, Harry’s eyes were even more beautiful when they were not hidden behind those hideous frames, “we should take you to the optometrist as soon as we can,” Cedric said, startling Harry, who reached out blindly for his glasses and smiled at Cedric as soon as his vision cleared.

“Sound good to me, and maybe some new clothes would be nice too.” Harry’s voice was soft and sleep ridden, and Cedric thought he sounded adorable, and not for the first time, was grateful he was a Hufflepuff, who had mountains of patience. He knew he was going to need it sooner or later, probably sooner, since Harry’s hormones were already kicking in. He was very nervous for when that happened, right now Harry was more than happy with quick chaste kisses and plenty of hugs and hand-holding, but he knew it would change soon enough. He had told Harry, under no uncertain terms, there would be no snogging till Harry was at least sixteen, and definitely no sexual contact of any kind until Harry was of age, and he meant every word, though he knew Harry’s Gryffindor tendencies would come out to play eventually and he would be tested beyond any reasonable man. This is where he held firmly to his Hufflepuff tendencies. It would be a battle of will and he was determined to win this battle.

Harry giggled from across the room, and then slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed by the sound that came out, and Cedric looked at him quizzically. “You should learn not to talk out loud when you are distracted, Mr Hufflepuff tendencies,” Harry said as he quickly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Cedric could feel the blush run up his neck and take over his face as the door shut behind Harry.

“Damn it!”

Harry’s voice drifted from the bathroom, “I heard that too,” followed by his laughter.

By the time both boys were dressed and ready the adults were already at the dining room table, and breakfast popped in just as the boys sat down.

“You two have fun last night?” Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows at Harry causing the boy to blush like mad. Cedric couldn’t help but laugh, payback was a witch sometimes.

“Sirius Black sir, knows boys slept in separate beds, Master Harry’s Dogfather checked in on them to make sure no hanky-panky was going on,” Dobby said as he finished setting Harry’s potions in front of him. “Master Harry must take this one,” he pushed a phial towards Harry, “before food, and these two after,” he added as he lined them up in order.

“Thanks, Dobby,” Harry said and then downed the first potion and sighed in relief at the taste. “Goblins really are brilliant,” he said as he picked up his fork, casting a glance at his blushing Godfather, and chuckling.

Amos was chuckling at Sirius, while Primrose gave him a look that could freeze Voldemort himself, but Cedric could see the humour in her eyes, and nudge Harry, jerking his head in the direction of his mother. “This should be good,” he whispered.

“And what exactly are you trying to imply about my son and his intentions towards Harry?” Primrose said. Sirius sputtered as his mouth opened and closed many times, as Primrose continued, “because I can assure you, Lord Black,” and even Cedric flinched slightly at the way she said his name, “I have raised a perfect gentleman and for you to even suggest otherwise,” she turned and winked at Harry, while Sirius was still trying to splutter out something, “well let's just say, comments like that, won’t end well for the one saying them.”

Sirius squeaked as Primrose’s wand disappeared up her sleeve, no one had even seen her draw it. Dobby tutted and popped away, with Harry, Cedric and Amos lost total control as they looked at Sirius sitting there with Hufflepuff yellow hair, which took on the form of Badgers, his skin now had black and yellow stripes and every time he went to talk, the only thing that came out of his mouth was “Hufflepuffs do it best.”

“I think we might leave that there until he has to speak to the Goblins,” she smirked, and turned to Harry and Cedric, “and I’m sure you boys would like to have a bit of a walk around Diagon Alley before you see them. Some shopping is in order for Harry after all.”

Sirius chuckled at a prank well played and wrote out in the air with his wand, I would so marry you if you were single.

“That’s what all the Lords say,” she said dismissively, before a giggle escaped her, as Amos smirked smugly beside her.

“Master needs to be going, if he wants to be doing some shopping for his Heir,” Winky said as she popped in, then screeched as she took one look at her Master Sirius. “Who be doing this to Winky’s beloved Master, Winky not be happy,” she said as she glared around the room, before clicking her fingers and setting her Master to rights. “I needs to be keeping a closer eye on the happenings around here,” she muttered as she clicked her fingers again to straighten her Master’s clothes and hair.

Primrose frowned slightly, but let it go, planning on keeping an eye on the little elf, she seemed to be as fanatical to Sirius as Dobby was to Harry, so she needed to figure out a way to get the little elf on her side, or Sirius would be insufferable.

Sirius was smirking at the woman until he saw the glint in her eye and he swallowed convulsively. That look reminded him very much of Lily Potter when revenge was to be had. “Okay, let’s go,” he said getting up quickly and moving around to stand behind Harry.

“I’m not going to save you Padfoot,” Harry whispered to him and trying to move away, only to be held into place by Sirius’ hand.

“Traitor,” Sirius growled, but let go of the boy at his persistence. He placed a smile on his face and headed for the Floo room, taking his coat from Winky, “thank you Winky, you’re the best,” he said with a smile.

Winky smiled indulgently at the man, she had only been with him for five days, but it had been the best five days of her life and she would do anything for her new Master. She even had to begrudgingly thank Dobby for getting her such a good Master, though the arguments between the two about who’s Master was best aggravated her. Everyone knew Lord Black was the best Master ever.

The shopping trip was a huge shock to Harry’s system, and Cedric had to reassure him many times, with the amount of clothing that was being purchased for him. Harry couldn’t believe anyone needed so much of it. Though he was grateful for all of it, especially the new underwear, socks and shoes. But Cedric pulled the adults back when Harry started to get really overwhelmed, he figured they had everything they needed, and if the grown-ups wanted to get more, they had Harry’s measurements now on file. It was a very relieved Harry, Cedric, and Amos that walked out of the last store, much to the amusement of Primrose and Sirius.

“Food, I need food,” Cedric muttered as he leads Harry over to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. They had an hour before their meeting at Gringotts.

“Me too, who knew shopping was so much work,” Harry muttered as he leant into Cedric while they walked.

“Well you don’t have to worry anymore, now the shops have your measurements you can just order anything else you need or Sirius or mum can pick up extras if they want.” Cedric laughed as Harry shuddered into his side.

“I don’t think there is anything left in any of those stores to get more,” Harry said, shaking slightly.

They arrived at the Leaky and Tom gave them his best table, “what an honour it is to have both the Triwizard Champions in here,” he said as he sat them down and laid their menus in front of them.

“And what are we,” Sirius muttered as Tom walked away.

“Not worth mentioning, I’d say,” Cedric said with a laugh, “that’s what happens when you travel with us famous folk,” he added, earning an elbow in the ribs from a blushing Harry. It was worth it, though, he was bound and determined to make sure Harry wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed of who he was. He looked over at his mother who smiled at him in approval. Fun, laughter, love and confidence building, that is what they had decided on, during one of their talks in the Infirmary.

“So,” Cedric said, clearing his throat, “are you going to talk to us about your talk on the Betrothal Contract?” The adults around the table blushed slightly.

“We did get a little bit carried away,” Primrose said, “but I would really love to have one draw up. The thought of having Harry as a son,” she smiled softly at Harry, “I couldn’t ask for a better addition to the family.”

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Amos added, grabbing his wives hand in support. “Cedric has very good taste I must say. I was a little nervous when he took Cho Chang to the Ball, even when he explained that it was only for appearances, that girl shows too much interest in Cedric, and her father is as dark as they come.”

“Now is not the time to discuss that, honey,” Primrose said, ignoring the curious looks from the rest of the table. “We can discuss that at a later, more private time.

“Well, I don’t mind a contract, Cedric explained it to me last night, and I like the idea of being protected from other advances,” no one missed the shudder passing through Harry. Who could blame him after what they had seen in the Pensieve?

“We have an idea of how to set it up so that there are no penalties for either side if one of you decide that this is not what you want in the future.” Cedric was shaking his head at this, and so was Harry. “I know you two want to be together, but Harry, you are only fourteen, fifteen next month, you could change your mind as you age.”

“No,” he said, laying his head against Cedric’s shoulder, “I don’t think I will. I know feelings can be fickle, I have seen it at school, as people move from person to person, but what I feel for Cedric, it’s hard to explain, but I think we will last.” Harry ducked his head and blushed slightly, “besides, I love the git.”

Cedric sucked in a breath as everyone chuckled at Harry’s comment. What no one could possibly know is that this was the first time Harry had ever so those words, and it made Cedric’s heart skip a beat. “I love you too, brat,” he whispered into Harry’s ear, causing the blush to spread, but a huge smile took over his features.

“That’s settled, then, we will take care of the Contract at Gringotts,” Sirius said smiling at the happiness on his Godson’s face.

Cedric and Harry let the sounds of the adults talking wash over them as they ordered and ate their lunch. Neither could wipe the smiles off of their faces.

The carefree morning happy bubble was burst, the moment they walked into Gringotts. “I’m sure we checked you for tracking charms, Harry,” Cedric said, voice dripping with sarcasm as they spotted Dumbledore with the Weasley’s in the bank’s lobby.

Amos slipped away as the old man and his entourage approached, “Harry, my dear boy,” Dumbledore said as he approached, “I have been trying to get into contact with you since you slipped out of the awards ceremony so quickly.” Nobody missed the disapproving look he gave Harry.

“Harry’s been getting his mail just fine, Mr Dumbledore,” Primrose said, her face the picture of innocence, “the only letters not getting through are the cursed one.” She sent him a quizzical look, raising an eyebrow in faux surprise. “Surely, you are not sending Harry Potter, of all people, cursed letter?” All this was spoken loud enough to draw the attention of the other patrons of the bank, and the whispers had already broken out.

“I would never do such a thing,” Dumbledore stated, his voice dripping in incredulity.

“We can only assume one of two things, either you are sending him cursed letters, or you are not sending him any letters at all and are being dishonest about trying to contact Harry at all,” Primrose smiled politely at him, though her eyes were glittering with barely suppressed humour at the old man’s predicament. “So, which is it, are you sending the boy who lived,” here she squeezed Harry’s shoulder in support and silent apology, “cursed letters or are you a liar?”

Molly was spluttering indignantly in the background as the chatter of the crowd seemed to rise up around them. “Well I never,” the red-headed mother screeched, “we were just trying to find Harry to invite him to spend some time at the Burrow, with Ron.”

“No, thank you, Mrs Weasley,” Harry spoke up, he wanted to get out of there as soon as he could, it was very hard to hold in his laughter,” I plan on spending the holidays with my Godfather, and learning all about my place in the Magical World. It’s all so very exciting isn’t it.”

The innocent way in which this was express, had Cedric, Sirius and Primrose, trying to hold in their laughter.

“Surely, you are too young to be worried about such things, Harry?” Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling brightly. Harry felt the pressure on his mind and looked away quickly, taking hold of Cedric’s hand and squeezing in the process.

“Lord Black, Regent of Gryffindor, Heir Potter-Black Gryffindor, Diggory Clan, please follow me, Ragnok will see you now,” the Goblin interrupted causing Harry to breathe out in relief. Dumbledore made to follow and was quickly shut down, “you are not invited,” the Goblin said, and two guards came over to block his way as the group was lead down to Ragnok’s office.

“He tried to read my mind, Cedric,” Harry whispered, twirling his Heir ring as they made their way down the hall. The stopped in front of an ornate door and the Goblin knocked, before entering to announce their arrival.

“I told you he would don’t worry Harry, your mind is protected and your Occlumency is coming along brilliantly,” Cedric said, reassuringly, smiling at him, causing Harry to relax and smile back as they enter the office.

They had only just been seated before Ragnok began, he seemed equal parts furious and happy, which was a shocking look for a Goblin. “Shall I start with the good news or the upsetting news?” he asked, and Sirius, who was seated next to Harry turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow in question.

“I don’t know, Sirius. You’re my Regent, you are supposed to make these decisions for me, right?”

“Yes, but you know I want you fully involved. Many things have been kept from you, and I promised you I would never do that. But I can make an exception this time, I guess.” He ruffled Harry’s hair and turned back to Ragnok, let’s start on a bad note and end on a good one.”

“Very good.” He pulled some papers in front of him, and shuffled them around, “it seems that the Potter account is doing okay, now that we have started to collect the required payments from rentals and businesses that had decided they didn’t need to keep up with payments since Harry was only a little boy. Since the Account Manager was indifferent to the accounts he couldn’t physically get his hands on, he paid no attention to it.”

“Some of the money from the Account Trust has been recovered, but we still need to access the Dursley’s accounts to recover the money pay to them for your upkeep. Dumbledore took it upon himself to also pay himself a fee.” He paused as if to centre himself, this next bit he was reluctant to tell the boy, but he had no choice, “also since your first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore has been paying Molly Weasley a stipend for your upkeep, for when you go to the Burrow. We have been made aware that not only did you pay for their vacation to Egypt, you also paid for the World Cup tickets.”

Harry was shaking his head in denial, he could understand Molly doing it, he had seen the memories from his mum, but, “Arthur, the twins, Bill, Charlie, they wouldn’t,” he said sounding deflated.

“From what we have been able to gather so far, is that Bill and the twins had no idea. They all believed the contest story and the tickets being given by the Ministry. We asked the twins about it when they come in asking about contracts for their business, saying they were going to be partners with Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory and wanted to make sure that it was a fair contract since they knew Harry would try to make it more in their favour. They were horrified by what they had heard, but had promised to keep quiet until they visited you during the Holidays.” Harry was nodding his head automatically, but Cedric could feel the relief in him as his shoulders relaxed slightly. “As you may know, William Weasley works for us, and he was put under truth serum and questioned quite thoroughly. He knew nothing of this at all, and truly believes that his father would not know anything about it either. He also mentioned Life Debts the family owe you, and requested we ask you for a time that would be convenient for him to discuss this with you Sirius, as Harry’s guardian.”

“We can organise that at the end of the meeting,” Sirius said, angry on behalf of his Godson.

“He assured us he would be putting his family’s affairs in order as soon as possible, he has also offered to pay back every penny his mother has taken from Harry.”

Sirius looked at Harry, who sighed, “I don’t know what to do, can we discuss it later as a family and make a decision? It’s just a lot to take in, what with the Dursleys as well.”

“Of course,” Sirius said, causing Harry to smile tiredly at him. Harry was feeling exhausted and it seemed they had only just begun.

“On to other business, The Daily Prophet has been contacted, and you can expect a full-page apology in the next edition. The editor was very upset to learn who exactly owned majority shares in the paper, and has, under duress, agreed to do what is right. You will need to decide on a new board for the paper and whether you are going to get a new editor as well. We hear Skeeter is in a panic, after discovering exactly who her boss is.” Ragnok’s chuckle was an unnerving sound to the humans in the room.

Ragnok pulled out another folder and placed it in front of himself, opening it up, “as per your other request, the Board of Governors has been disbanded, and letters sent to all those you have approved of to be on the Board, of course, you have put you down as the one who will run the Board, we hope this is satisfactory?” Ragnok said, and Sirius was sure he couldn’t say no even if he wanted to.

“Are you not suppose to be working for me?” he asked incredulously, causing the Goblin King to laugh loudly.

“If you say so,” he said, “and part of that is to make sure you do what is best for your Heir,” and there Sirius knew he was only being given as much as he was due to Harry. He nodded his head in agreement, it was all for Harry after all.

“After the Board has been assembled, we will send the letters out to the teaching staff, and the Headmaster, letting them know their jobs will be evaluated and pending the outcome, a decision will be made about their continued employment.”

“You’re going to fire the Headmaster?” Harry asked, a huge smile taking over his face, “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“You own the Castle, Harry, all decisions made by you are enforced by the magic of the building, and the Board was put in place, long ago, to make sure the Staff kept to the Founders will. As you know they have failed miserably, and the clause to enact a cleanse has been put into place.” Sirius said, “next year will be a very different experience for you at Hogwarts.”

“I hope Flitwick keeps his job, I am supposed to start my Charms Mastery under him next year,” Cedric said.

“You never said anything, Cedric,” Harry said, mouth agape slightly in surprise, “that’s brilliant,” he added as he grabbed a hold of Cedric’s hand.

“All the easier to keep an eye on my betrothed,” Cedric said smirking. “The amount of trouble you attract, you need all the eyes on you, we can manage.”

“Oy,” Harry said, almost as a reflex, since he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. Having Cedric at school still would be awesome. “Who is the new Headmaster going to be?”

“We don’t know yet, but the school has failed and the old ways enacted, which means,” Ragnok paused, smirking at Harry, “the owner of the school will decide on the new Headmaster or Mistress.”

Harry face-palmed, muttering to himself about the injustice of it all, before he looked up with a glint in his eye that had everyone in the room worried, but he kept quiet.

“Everything else is running smoothly, money has been reinvested as per your suggestions, Lord Black, and things are looking up already. I have a copy of the contract I gave the red-headed menaces, which you can look over and discuss with them when they see you next.” Ragnok cleared his throat and pulled another form from a different folder, “also, I heard talk of Betrothals, is this true?”

“Yes, the Diggory’s and I have come to an arrangement for Cedric and Harry, and both boys are happy with it,” Sirius answered, smiling at the boys.

“I have here a standard contract for someone of Harry’s standing. It is the contract that was used by all the Gryffindor Heirs, as they requested them. All Gryffindor’s and Potter’s married for love, but it was popular in the past for Betrothal Contracts to be put in place to protect the family’s involved. Many coveted the Gryffindor name and tried to end relationships by notorious means, which lead to the practice becoming popular by the family. Would you like to look over the contract?”

With nods all around the papers were laid on the table and, past around, until all had read them. It was a very good template, and neither Sirius nor the Diggory’s had an issue with it. They were about to sign when Harry piped up, “you will obviously have to make changes to the part where Heirs are required, since, you know, we are boys.”

“Why is that Harry?” Primrose asked though she was pretty sure she knew where this was going.

“Well, boys can’t have babies, obviously,” he said blushing slightly. Cedric nudged him while Sirius and Amos chuckled slightly.

“Of course they can, Harry,” Primrose said, causing Harry’s mouth to drop open, “there are many rituals that can be used, and in a few cases, where the Wizard is magical enough, they can conceive with the help of potions to create artificial wombs.” She waved her hand around as she continued, “I don’t see any problems with you two giving me plenty of grandchildren, eventually.”

Harry was somewhere close to catatonic by the time Primrose had finished taking, so Cedric did his best to comfort him, “don’t worry Harry, we will discuss it fully later. Besides, it’s not a decision we need to make right now, we have plenty of time to decide how we want to produce Heirs,” Cedric didn’t think Harry needed to know they would need to produce quite a few Heirs to fulfil the requirement.

“Speaking of Heirs, Lord Black, did you talk to yours about the blood adoption you wanted to perform?”

Sirius smiled softly at Harry and nodded his head. “Yes, Harry and I discussed it, and he has agreed to elevate me from Godfather to Father.” Harry and Sirius both looked joyous at the thought.

“Let’s sign the Betrothal Contract, and then we can adjourn to the Ritual room. Harry will need to have a medical check, first and if everything is fine, we can do the Adoption Ceremony, straight after. You will, of course, have to then pick a new Godfather, to put into place, but that can be arranged at another time.”

They signed the forms and were lead to the room for the Ritual to take place. Harry sat as patiently as he could through the Medical Scan and only squirmed slightly as the Goblin Healers magic checked him over. She seemed to nod her head from time to time and then frown slightly in places, causing Harry to worry he wouldn’t be well enough for the Adoption. He had done very well with his healing, Goblin magic worked a lot faster than their magic, but it would still take time to deal with all of his injuries.

“You are doing well, Heir Gryffindor, I am pleased with your progress.” Harry smiled at her, it was common for most Goblins to call him Heir Potter-Black since that was his preference, but his Goblin Healer, Kia, refused to call him anything but Gryffindor. She insisted such an important name should be used. It had caused great amusement in the Infirmary when she had stayed to take care of him, as Harry had to get used to answering to the name, and she was not averse to smacking him upside the head when he did not answer in a timely fashion.

“Thank you, Mia, you take very good care of me,” Harry said smiling at the Goblin.

“Someone has too,” she grumbled as she patted him on the head gently, “just make sure you take your potions for two more weeks and you will be as good as new. I would have stopped them tomorrow but with the Ritual, I think added a few weeks would be beneficial.”

“Okay,” he replied, smiling over at Sirius, his excitement bubbling to the surface at the thought of finally being given something he had wished for his whole life.

The Ritual was pretty straight forward, Sirius and Harry’s blood was added to the potion and mixed before being divided and given to each of them, “I declare my will in front of these witnesses and Lady Magic to take Harry James Potter as my son, in blood and magic, so mote it be,” Sirius said and then downed the potions.

“I declare my will in front of these witnesses and Lady Magic to accept Sirius Orion Black as my father in blood and magic, so mote it be,” Harry added and drank his potions. Their hands were taken and a dagger drawn down both, their bloodied hands joined together and tied by a silk rope.

“May Lady Magic and the spirits of James Charlus Potter and Lily Elisabeth Potter give their blessing to this Adoption,” the Goblin intoned.

The spirits of Lily and James erupt from the transfer Runes in the floor, as magic filled the room, encasing Harry and Sirius. “We give our blessing on this most wondrous day,” they said in unison, as the magic built to a crescendo. As it started to dissipate James and Lily looked at the two of them and whispered, “Take care of each other,” echoed through the chamber, as the Ritual ended, and Sirius grabbed hold of Harry, hugging him tightly to him.

“You can count on me this time James and Lily, I promise you, I will keep him safe with everything I am,” he whispered into Harry’s hair, as the tears fell silently down his face.

“Love each other,” they heard Lily’s voice say as the two began to fade from sight.

“Always.”


End file.
